My First Kiss
by Zinaly
Summary: What was really going through Alec's mind when he first decided to kiss Magnus that day in the Accords Hall?  Fluff! Malec!


My First Kiss

Alec's POV

Summary: What was really going through Alec's mind when he first decided to kiss Magnus that day in the Accords Hall?

Pairing: MagnusXAlec, Malec

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: City of Glass, and all other Mortal Instruments books belong to Cassandra Clare. Not me.

* * *

I stood in the Accord Hall, where flocks of people, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike flooded into the room. All preparing for battle that was ahead. Each searching for a partner so that the Alliance rune could be put to use.

I was currently near the center of the room with the rest of our group, which consisted of Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and myself. They were all in heavy conversation, but I wasn't paying attention, preoccupying myself with scanning the room, looking for someone in particular.

Suddenly, I felt my sister yank at my arm and pull me towards her. Her face shining with excitement

"Alec, did you hear what Simon said?" -I realized I hadn't.- "Jace _isn't_ Valentine's son. He never was." she finished, smiling brightly, and looking at me expectantly.

"So whose son _is _he?"I replied, though I still wasn't paying much attention, my eyes still searching through the flood of people.

"Who cares!" Isabelle cried, throwing her hands up in exaggerated delight. Before stopping and frowning, her hands falling quickly to her sides as she pondered. "Actually, that's a good point. Who _was_ his father? Michael Wayland after all?"

Simon gave a shake to his head. "Stephen Herondale."

"So he was the Inquisitor's grandson," I muttered absent absentmindedly. "That must be why she-" I trailed off, forgetting what I was about to say, as I focused my attention once again on the crowd in front of me.

"Why she _what_?" Isabelle demanded in my ear. "Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for."

"Not what." I told her. "Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he'd be my partner in the battle. But I've no idea where he is." I turned towards Simon. "Have _you_ seen him?"

Simon just shook his head. "He was up on the dais with Clary, but-" I saw him look over my shoulder behind me. "he's not now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."

Isabelle looked at me questioningly. "Really? Are you going to ask him to be your partner? It's like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing."

"So, exactly like a cotillion," Simon piped in curtly.

"Maybe I'll ask you to be my partner, Simon" Isabelle shot back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Isabelle, you don't need a partner," I informed her "because you're not fighting. You're too young. And if you even think about it, I'll kill you." My head snapped up, as I saw a mass of black hair off in the distance. "Wait- is _that_ Magnus?"

Isabelle followed my gaze, before giving off a snort. "Alec, that's a werewolf. A _girl_ werewolf. In fact, it's what's-her-name. May."

"Maia." Simon corrected her. The person turned around, and it was confirmed. Though the person shared Magnus' tall lean stature, and his black hair. The person _was_ a girl, and definitely _not_ Magnus.

Suddenly, I saw him, standing a little way from the werewolf girl. No wonder I was having such difficulty finding him. He just looked so _plain_. His hair, which was normally spiked and had a large assortment of colors streaking through it, was now bare and black, falling limply around his face. His clothing, as apposed to his usual bright colored high fashion statement, was now plain black fighting gear, which I still had to admit, looked extremely sexy, hugging his body in all the right places and making him look fierce and dangerous. All in all, a fairly normal choice of attire. Magnus Bane looked normal.

Which in it of itself, was abnormal.

"There's Magnus." I said aloud, mostly to myself, before walking off towards his direction, completely ignoring the rest of the conversation. When he saw me, his face held a surprised expression, unspoken questions shown clearly through his facial expressions. I chose to ignore this, and silently grabbed hold of his hand. I took out my Steele and began drawing the simple pattern of the Alliance Rune onto the back of his outstretched hand. I could feel Magnus' gaze on me, though I couldn't see it , as I focused on the task in front of me. My hair fell to the sides of my face, blocking out the other people in the crowd, as if It were only me and him standing there, making my heart wrack nervously in my chest. Once finished,I let his hand drop, and slowly repeated the pattern onto my own hand.

I instantly felt the effects of the two freshly drawn runes, as they joined together to complete their alliance, bounding Shadowhunter and Downworlder together as one. I had been curious to see the effects of choosing a Warlock as a battle partner. Those who chose Lycans or Night Children as their partners already had a basic idea of the new strengths. Strength from the werewolves, speed and endurance from the vampires. Those with warlocks or faeries were left mostly in the dark.

It was easy to see what traits I now shared with Magnus. Power. Sheer power flowed through my veins, leaving my lighted headed. I suddenly felt invincible, as if nothing could hurt me, and I was capable of anything. "Whoa..." I murmured lightly, now staring at the dark pattern of the Rune across the back of my hand, which still tingled, as all runes do when you first draw them.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Magnus' reassured, as though he understood what I was feeling.

"How long did it take you to get used to it?" I asked, my head still spinning.

Magnus smirked. "About fifty years. Though that's not all that long when put into perspective." reminding me just how old Magnus really was.

"I doubt that I have that long, were going to be fighting for our lives in a couple of hours." I said lightly, but my heart dropped, knowing that one -if not both- of us were likely to die today.

He put a hand on my shoulder, a silent reassurance that everything was going to be okay. I smiled lightly at him, and he returned it, the look in his eyes so pure and strong, it almost hurt. His strange,bright yellow cat eyes, still managing to shine through with such powerful emotion, making them appear almost human. That look stirred something inside me, and I felt a rush of overwhelming emotion, which I had a strange feeling had something to do with the rune now freshly marked across my hand. Confidence surged through me, throwing all sense of rationality out the window, as I did something I normally would never do under other circumstances.

Ignoring the fact that we were in the most occupied room currently in Idris, I reached out and grabbed the front of Magnus' jacket, pulling him towards me, crushing his lips to mine. He stood there, frozen in shock by my actions, but I didn't care. I let this kiss say all the thing I was never able to say out loud. My apologies for being a coward, to afraid to admit my feeling for him, to afraid to admit to my parents (or anyone, for that matter)who I really was. My apologies for ignoring him, believing that it would help me forget him, as I sat wallowing in denial. I let the kiss tell him what I should have figured out long ago, that I had, in fact, fallen for him.

He, by some miracle, seemed to understand everything I was trying to tell him, and as the shock wore off, he kissed me back, chaste and sweet. A clear message: Apology accepted. I broke the kiss, and for the first time, my heart felt content, even as it beat wildly in my chest. I smiled at him, a pure genuine smile, which he once again returned.

His gaze looked behind me, and he let off a small chuckle, before murmuring, "So, which do you think will bother them more, the fact that you're dating a warlock, or the fact that you're dating another male?" I turn to follow his gave, to see my family standing off in the distance on the other side of the room. All of them had looks of ultimate surprise on their faces, eyes gone wide and mouths gaping open in disbelief. My mom, I noticed, had a hand over her mouth, as she just stood there staring directly at me, her eye occasionally flickering towards Magnus, before returning straight back to me.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that right now." I groaned exasperatedly. "Lets just try and survive the next 24 hours, and deal with introductions and such later, alright?"

"Alright, thought I must say, out of all the ways for someone to come out to their parents, you've certainly chosen to do it with a great deal of flare, I'm impressed."

"What can I say, I think your contagious." I said mockingly. Flare was definitely Magnus' specialty.

"Does this mean you'll look into some better fashion choices? All that black is _so _drab and boring! I was thinking pink or a dash of pale blue, and maybe something with sequins...or perhaps glitter..."

I stopped him right there."Whoa, whoa, whoa, not a chance. My clothes are staying just the way they are, thank you very much."

"Oh fine, but it doesn't mean I'll be happy about it, and don't think I've given up on this topic either."

I began to look back toward where Isabelle and the others were standing, all of them had bright smiles on their faces, except for the werewolf girl, who looked at me with an eye of confusion. I started to walk towards them, as I heard Magnus speak quietly behind me.

"...and I'm sure silver would bring out his eyes...I wonder how hard I'd have to convince him to get him to wear eyeshadow..."


End file.
